Regreso a clases
by Alchemist Winry Rockbell
Summary: este es un Universo alterno de la pareja kuramaxbotan espero que les guste si es asi dejen reviews no sean malos!x3
1. El Comienzo y una tragedia xD

Hiii! HOLA HOLA HOLA! x3 jejeje este es mi primer fic de yuyu hakusho espero que les guste lo cree junto con Botan una de mis amigas y a la cual le dedico esta historia lean y dejen reviews no sean malos

ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene la pareja de kuramaxbotan

----------------------------------------------------------

Un chico llamado Minamino Shuichi se encontraba sentado en una banca leyendo uno de sus ya famosos libros favoritos era muy apuesto pero tenia una peculiar melena larga y roja que lo hacia lucir un poco femenino pero sin perder su encanto masulino, lo mas extraño para sus compañeros de clase era que el nunca salia con ninguna chica apesar de tener un sin fin de admiradoras que moririan por salir con el, incluso tenia un club de fans pero el parecia no prestarles mucha atención.

Shuichi: quien sera esa chica... -murmuraba mientras recordaba lo sucedido unas horas antes- pero tengo el presentimiento de que la volvere a ver..

-Flash Back-

-Una chica de pelo largo color azul y unos llamativos ojos color amatista de nombre Botan se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque junto con su mascota un perro llamado "Azu" (Win: xD raro nombre para un perro)-

Botan: ah! ya me canse de jugar a la pelota azu vamos a descansar un poco -dice mientras trata de recuperar el aliento despues de tanto correr-

Azu: x3 wau wau! -empieza a correr-

Botan: no! espera azu! T.T porque a mi snif snif -tratando de seguir al perro-

------Mientras tanto con shuichi---------

Shuichi: -camina por el parque buscando un banca para sentarse pero desafortunadamente todas estabas ocupadas- ia que mejor me siento abajo de algun arbol-

-Cuando ve el arbol perfecto para sentarse ve a un niño jugando con una soga pero aun asi se dirige al abol para sentarse-

Niño: espera no! cuida- -no puede terminar de decir porque shuichi lo ignora pero para su desafortunda suerte cai en una trampa para animales- do... te lo dije -.-Uu

Shuichi: ah! pero que es esto! -dice colgado de cabeza a un arbol-

Niño: es una trampa para animales -dice orgulloso el niño-

Shuichi:--U porque a mi

Niño: si quieres te ayudo a bajar -sonrie-

Shuichi: no gracias niño ya haz hecho suficiente ¬¬

Niño: como quieras pero.. soy un experto trepando arboles una vez que me quede atorado durante casi 2 dias no podia bajar pero mi amigo tony me enseño como sabes el es muy listo porque lo sabe todo una vez tony me dijo que el mundo no es redondo ni plano si no que es un caramelo gigante! o.o... -continua hablando durate 20 minutos de su amigo tony provocandole jaqueca a shuichi que aun no podia bajar-

Shuichi: T-T que eh hecho para merecer esto es que acaso es pecado ser tan apuesto!

Niño: -aun hablando- una vez tony dijo que las verduras son desechos de animales por eso no me gustan guacala! . 

Shuichi: -ve un palo y trata de alcanzarlo- tengo una idea porque no puedo morir tan joven y bello en una asqueroso arbol (Winry: notese que en mi fic es un vanidoso xD) -cuando casi lo alcanza se golpea por accidente con el arbol- genial esto no puede ser peor TOT (Winry: nunca digas eso porque viene algo peor enserio T.T)

-En eso un perro corre hacia shuichi babeando pro completo u hermosa cara-

Shuichi: no! en la cara no! TOT esta bien niño ayudame! bajame!

Niño:-corta la soga con unas tijeras (Winry: notese un niño mago! x3) haciendo que shuichi caiga al piso con el perro encima- ya esta!

Shuichi: ahh -mareado alcanza a abrir los ojos y ve a una hermosa chica delante de lo cual se queda enbobado por unos segundos- o.o

Botan: estas bien? o.o -dice viendolo-

Shuichi: ah.. si muchas gracias /

Botan: a ti no a mi perro o.o -se acerca para cargar a su mascota- Azu!

Shuichi: salud o.oU

Botan: A TI NO A MI PERRO! ¬¬ oh mi lindo azu que te han hecho

Shuichi: ¬¬ asi? pues yo le estaba hablando a ese niño que se esta picando la nariz con las tijeras! o-ô

Niño: -picandose la nariz con las tijeras- jeje U

Botan: pobre azu! -voz dramatica-

Shuichi: salud

Botan: ENTIENDE A TI NO A MI PERRO! ¬¬ -dice irritada-

Shuichi: NO! TU ENTIENDE QUE YO LE HABLO A ESE ESTUPIDO NIÑO QUE AHORA SE ESTA RASCANDO EL TRASERO! ¬¬

Niño:TOT buaaa me desprecian! y nisiquiera me agradeces haberte bajado de ese horrendo arbol por culpa de una trampa para animales salvajes! -voz dramatica-

Botan:o.o... trampa para animales?...jajajajajajajajajaja xD

Shuichi: ejem que no te hibas a sonarte la nariz niño o-ô

Niño: no porque mi amigo tony me dijo que si te sonabas la nariz despues de salvar a un tonto de una trampa para animales se te podia caer la nariz o.o

Shuichi: -.- sabia que ser tan apuesto traeria sus consecuencias

Botan: jajajaja -aun riendo-

Shuichi: oye ya parale no? ¬¬

Niño: como se llama tu perro? o.o

Botan: azu

Niño: azu?

Shuichi: salud -.-

Niño y Botan: A TI NO AL PERRO! ¬¬

Shuichi:ah-... olvidenlo -.-Uu

Botan: bueno sera mejor que me valla vamonos azu -ve que shuichi abre la boca para decir algo pero ella lo interrumpe- a ti no al perro ¬¬

Shuichi: ¬¬Uu como sabias que diria eh?

Botan: intuicion femenina

Shuichi: ohh o.o las mujeres me dan miedo a ver dime que cene anoche?

Botan: okonomiyaki y refresco de naranja -dice orgullosa-

Shuichi: mentira! yo-... oh... cierto o.oUu

Botan: bien yo me voy adios!

Shuichi: -sonrie- si adios

Botan: A TI NO AL NIÑO! ¬w¬Uu

Shuichi: ¬¬ -cuando ve que se va- a ti no al niño -imitando graciosamente a botan-

-Fin del flash back-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

que pasara con shuichi?

x q el perro de botan se llama azu?

dejara el niño de picarse la nariz? o-ô

quien es tony ?o.o

todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de " Regreso a las clases"

NO SE LO PIERDAN xD!

(winry:ni crean que vi en la tele esa frase no se lo pierdan o.o wow xD)


	2. El ataque de los minimonsters

2º Capitulo: La invasión de los mini-monsters

Hii! Como tan? io muy bien aki traemos el 2 capítulos (Botan-chan y yop) espero que les guste! dejen reviews un sean malos!

-------------------------------------Va saliendo de la secundaria y decide sentarse en una banca en el parque donde antes se habia topado con la peliazul esperando que volviese a suceder lo mismo-

Shuichi: espero que venga –voltea a ver a todos lados pero encuentra al mismo niño que le habia causado tantos problemas y decide esconderse detrás de un arbol pero para su sorpresa es atrapado con una red para osos- -.- y ahora que?

Niño:o.o…oye tu eres el tont-… es decir el chico que callo en mi trampa jajaja parece que volviste a caer jejeje soy bueno haciendo trampas para animales verdad? mi amigo tony me enseño pork sabes que el dice que si atrapas a un animal salvaje o aun estupido adolescente descuidado en una trampa tendreas buena suerte por el resto de tu vida y creo que yo ya tengo para mi otra vida jejeje –se acerca y sigue hablando de tony- una vez tony me dijo que …

Shuichi: callate callate que me desesperas! (Win: se copio de la tele xD)

-tratando de soltarse-

Niño: u.u ok ok quieres que te ayude a salir?

Shuichi: esta bien esta bien pero ya callate! ¬¬ (Win: que malo es con los niños o.o)

Niño: con una condicion –sonrie-

Shuichi: que quieres? ¬¬

Niño: que vengas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños es hoy

Shuichi: prefiero que me coman las hormigas aki atrapado

Niño: -empieza a querer llorar- snif…snif…

Shuichi: -ve que todas las chicas lo miran feo- eh… no espera esta bien voy a ir pero no llores ñnUu

Niño: -sonrie- enserio! -

Shuichi: si si -.- -que ingenuo-

Niño: juralo o si no cortalas cortalas ya no quiero ser tu amigo que te como un cocodrilo cuando pases por mi casa te echare agua fria para que te de pulmonía ia ia –haciendo gestos-

Shuichi: nisiquiera se como te llamas "niño sin nombre y sin cerebro" ¬¬Uu

Niño:yo soy…. Jel power ranger café! –pose de superhéroe-

Shuichi: si claro y yo soy la princesita del lago de los cisnes y me encantaria bailar contigo –dice sarcásticamente-

Niño: puees no hay mucha diferencia –lo mira- pero si tu lo dices

Shuichi: jaja que gracioso ¬¬

Niño: verdad?

Shuichi: no ¬o¬

Niño:soy panchito y me apellido de la chilacayote

Shuichi: no en serio

Panchito: en serio –sonrie- (Win: notese ya no es el niño sin nombre y sin cerebro….bueno lo ultimo tal vez si xD)

Shuichi:nn U a si pues que bonito nombre si si je je y dime amigito querido del alma cuando me sacas de aki? nñ

Panchito: y tu como te llamas?

Shuichi: que no ves los dialogos que estas dos atarolentadas escritoras pusieron ¬¬ cuando yo hablo dice "Shuichi" (Win:ò.ó se lo descontare de su paga Shu: pero si tu nisiquiera me pagas ¬¬ Win: buen punto entonces…. menos te pago! o-ô Shu: y dicen que todos tiene cerebro ah que decespcion U.û)

Niño: buen punto –cara pensativa-

Shuichi: si si si bueno sacame! –el niño le quita la red de encima- fiu genial soy libre libre LIBRE! –grita al estilo tarzan haciendo que todos se le queden viendo- o.oUu ehm… quiero decir jeje

Panchito: entonces vamos a mi casa! o

Botan: o.o tu eres el niño que me tope ayer y tu eres …..ah si! Tu eres el chico que se quedo atrapado en una trampa para animales salvaje ..o.o…jajajajajajajaja

Panchito: Hola! O.o de que te ries?

Botan : esk me acorde de este estu--…pendo amigo que callo en tu trampa jajajaja

Shuichi: ¬¬

Panchito: no pienso decirte que callo otra vez pero en mi trampa para osos pork si te dijera que callo en mi trampa de nueva se enojaria conmigo asi k no te voy a decir que-

Shuichi: -le tapa la boca- Hola! –sonrie-

Botan: jajajajajajaja

Shuichi: te diviertes verdad? ¬.¬Uu

Botan: jeje si xD

Panchito: quieres ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños

Botan: claro –sonrie-

Shuichi: yo tambien ire –sonrie-

Panchito: vamos entonces! –los toma del las manos y se van caminando-

Panchito:ya llege mama y traje otros invitados! o

Mama: cuantos amigos has hecho en esta semana?o.o

Panchito: no se pero las trampas funcionan xD

Botan y Shuichi: si -.-Uu

Panchito: pasen sientense

-Pasan y ven a una multitude niños a su lado-

Botan: je… que lindos je… son muchos

Panchito: amigos juegen con ellos!

Niños: eh! –se abalanzan hacia Shuichi y Botan-

Botan y Shuichi: no! esperen! –los trian al suelo y empiezan a hacer mil preguntas y hablar de tony xD(Win: wow tony es una celebridad)

Panchito: les presentare a tony

Todos: 0.0 al fin conoceremos a tony!

-redoble de tambores-

Tony: jeje…. Hola –sale un niño de la edad de panchito con un dedo en la nariz y riendo tontamente-

Botan y Shuichi: 0.0 esa cosa es tony?

Panchito: eh …si

Tony: wow –mira su dedo- un moco! (Win: que asco -.-) saben un vez me paso que me salio sangre al picarme la nariz saben pork? Es pork dentro de nosotros todos los mocos se pelean entre si para ver quien es mas mocoso y es mas grande que una guerra mundial y..-sigue hablando-

Shuichi: -.- tenia que ser….

Botan: son niños dejalos

Tony:-ve el cabello de botan- wow que asco saben cuando alguien tiene el pelo azul significa que son feas y tambien muy tontas las personas!

Botan: grr que te pasa niño! ¬w¬ yo no soy tonta y no te metas con mi cabello

Shuichi: je n.ñU

Tony: snif snif yo yo buaaaaa –empieza a llorar-

Botan: eh …no no este yo..

Tony: a ellos! –grita a los niños que empiezan a correr tras Shuichi y Botan-

Niños: eh!

-Shuichi y Botan empiezan a correr cuando Shuichi se tropieza y cae encima de Botan-

Botan: eh …p-perdon o/o

Shichi: no es mi culpa –la ayuda a levantarse en eso hay un monton de niños detrás- no no esper---demasiado trarde ambos fueron aplastados en el piso- x.x ugh

Botan: o/o –quedan muy cerca y por instinto ambos cierran los ojos y acercan sus labios lentamente –

-estan a punto de besarse cuando-

Panchito: que asco! Saben una vez tony me dijo que cuando una persona se acerca a otra y estan apunto de besarse te pueden salir dos cabezas

-Botan y Shuichi se separan rapido al oirlo y ven a niños mirandolos-

Niños: en donde estabamos …asi eh! –empienzan a pisarlos cuando-

Mama de Panchito: niños a comer! –todos los niños corren a la mesa-

-Botan y Shuichi aprovechan para salira ahí y van al parque-

Shuichi: oy nunca me dijiste como te llamabas

Botan: me llamo Botan

Shuichi: o/o "que coincidencia la peonía es mi planta favorita" ehm … yo soy shuichi

Botan: bueno tengo que irme adios! -le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo-

Shuichi: 0/0 –suspira- / espero verla de nuevo

Panchito: oigan ahí esta! Tras el! –sale una "manada" de niños siguiendo a Shuichi-

Shuichi: nooo! T.T! –corre-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Continuara…

Hiii como tan! Espero que les haya gustado! o

Que pasara con shuichi?

Pork Tony es tan estupido?

Botan sera siempre tan agresiva cuando le dicen tonta? O.o

Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo!

Botan: ya callate que te ves mas patética

Winry: -arremedandola- patetica

Botan: bueno ya no soportan a esta niña despistada hasta luego!

Atte: Botan-chan y Winry


	3. Celos?

Hii!! -n

Aki traigo el 3 cap

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews un sean malos!! . 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Todo empieza de nuevo…pero solo que ahora en la prepa

Shuichi:-recordando- hay que divertida fue la secundaria no creen? -

Hiei: seh –dice con indiferencia-recuerdo cuando le pusimos una araña en el cabello a kuwabara

Kuwabara: jajaja si que gracioso xD….oie!! ¬¬ tú dijiste que había sido shuichi

Shuichi: ¬¬ así k por eso kuwabara me molesto toda la semana! Tu dijiste que me molestaba pork me tenia envidia

Hiei: pero fue divertido no? u.u

Shuichi: -de la nada recuerda a botan- o///o…botan…-susurra-

Kuwabara: QUIEN ES BOTAN!?, DONDE LA CONOCISTE!?, A QUE HORA!? CUANDO?!...es bonita?

Shuichi: eh? –no sabia responder por tantas preguntas- no…no solo… eh….pensaba..en…botana!!...si eso!!...eh…alguien tiene dinero para comprar…botana n.ñU

Kuwabara: yo juraria que dijiste Botan o.o

Hiei: ¬¬ por favor tu jurarías que eres popular con las chicas

Kuwabara: ps.. es verdad –pose de modelo- oh no? -

-Se escucha un grillito: cri cri -

Shuichi: ehm…bueno yo ya me voy a clase n.ñU

Hiei: si yo también -.-

Kuwabara: ¬¬ nos e van hasta que resolvamos ese asunto...no crees que es demasiado temprano como para comprar botana? Digo son las 6:30 de la mañana o.ô

Shuichi: eh…p-pues…

Botan: -pasa corriendo y los saluda- hola kurama!

Kuwabara: -con la baba escurriendo- quien es ella? Es muy linda como se llama? Donde la conociste? Me la presentas

Shuichi: eh…yo…bueno…no…no la conozco...jejeje

Hiei: pues parece que ella te conoce

Kuwabara: si es...cier…oye espera un momento pork te llamo kurama? o.Ô

Kurama: (winry: notese que ia un es shuichi xD) p-pues yo…yo…yo solo…n-no….se? –tartamudeando-

Kuwabara: -con voz de sacerdote- desde hoy te bautizamos como kurama…en el nombre del padre…del hijo…y...de…de…que sigue? O.oUu….ah si…del espíritu santo…amen! -n

Hiei: pork no te callas de una vez zanahoria deforme? u.ú

Kuwabara: métete con alguien de tu tamaño enano! ¬¬

Kurama: n.ñU ya no pelen

-entran a la prepa-

Maestra: hay!!que bonito niño de quien es hermano?

Kuwabara: órale hiei en prepa y te confunden con un niño xD

Maestra: lo siento esk….esk…eres un poco…ehm…enano…sin ofender claro -U

-ya cuando entran a los salones quedaron asi: kuwabara y botan en un salón, hiei en otro y kurama en otro-

Kuwabara: -ve entrar a botan al salón y la saluda pero botan estaba distraída(win: que novedad xD) que no lo ve pero detrás de ella estaba un chavo que si lo vio-

Chico: hola –dice sensualmente-

Kuwabara: o.ò … hola este…creo que me habla ..la…la..la maestra –se va corriendo dejando una nube de humo-

Chico: creo que es algo raro no? o.oU

-Despues de un rato hacen transferencia a varios alumnos a otros salones y entre ellos iba botan-

Maestra: señorita botan usted va al salon #5

Kuwabara: -resando para que tocara con botan- por favor dios te prometo que ya no le quitare el rollo del baño a mi hermano , no le pegare por ahí… y tampoco lo atare a un arbol pero por favor has que toque con esa chica snif snif…

-todos se van menos kuwabara-

Kuwabara: tengo que ir a ese salon asi tenga que hacer pancho imedio (botan: para los que un sepan pancho imedio significa hacer relajo o escandalo)-se tira al piso y empieza a llorar, a patalear y se levanta y patea todo lo que ve-

Maestra: esta bien esta bien pero ya calmate –le da una hoja con el numero del salon-

Kuwabara: -cantando por su victoria- oh.. que bonito soy que lindo soy como me quiero oh oh sin mi me muero oh oh-abre la puerta del salon y..- que??...salon para retrasados mentales??!!...NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Maestra: niño te sientes bien? Ó.ò

Kuwabara: eh?

Maestra: ok… hablare en tu idioma…cof cof…mi ser maestra….tu ser niño….tu sentirte bien? O.o-haciendo señas-

Kuwabara: eh….si? o.oU

-Mientras tanto en el salon con Kurama-

Kurama: -medio dormido viendo la ventana- "ya no me desvelo viendome en el espejo" –pensando- (win: xDD como ia se dieron cuenta kuru-chan es un vanidoso en mi fic)

Chica1:º¬º -viendo a kurama y babeando-

Chica2: es lindo ne? ¬

Maestro: ejem…-todos los alumnos voltean a verlo- acaban de transferir a una nueva alumna… pase por favor

¿?: si ///…hola –nerviosa-

Todos: -en silencio-

Kurama: -voltea al ver que nadie habla y ve a botan- o.o?

Maestro: Sientese adelante de la señorita Yamitsuki-

Botan: si –pasa a un lado de kurama y lo saluda cuando ve su asiento saluda tambien a la chica detrás de ella- Konnichiwa! nn mi nombre es botan tsukikage

Chica1: ¬.¬ -se pone celosa al ver que kurama saluda a botan- hn

Botan: ehm …y cual es tu nombre?

Yamitzuki: Zelma…Zelma Yamitsuki, Yamitsuki-san para ti ¬¬ (Botan: le pusimos zelma pork hay una chica que es una kitsune . que nos cae mal P.D: disculpas para las demás zelmas no nos referimos a ustedes atte: winry y botan)

Botan:-se sienta- U creo que no le agrado

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/con hiei-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hiei: hn este debe ser –viendo la hoja y entra en el salon #7-

Maestra: o.oU oye niño no deberias estar en clase?

Hiei: hn… a eso vengo ¬¬ -dice como si fuera lo ams obio del mundo y en tono burlon-

Maestra: ¬ oh!! Que lindo quieres que te lleve a tu salon en la primaria –halbandole como si fuera un niño pekeño-

Hiei: ¬¬ tengo 15 años y asisto a esta preparatoria y no soy un niño señora ¬¬

Maestra: si si claro si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que eh escuchado eso seria millonaria y me aria una liposucción –le jala la oreja y empieza a caminar- vamos niño te llevare a clase y no soy señora!! Soy señorita apenas tengo 39 ¬¬

Hiei: auch! Escucheme! Yo estudio aquí au! T.T duele!! Quiero a mi mami buaaaa me duele TOT!!-siendo jalado por la maestra-(win: ………o.o no le conocia esas mañasxDD)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-con kuwabara-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kuwabara: -sentado en un banco llorando- porque a mi T.T

Niño: mira una cucaracha –la cucaracha le salta encima a kuwabara y se mete en su camisa-

Kuwabara…-.-….o.o…0.0..ah!!!!!!!! quítenmela!!! –corriendo saltando y haciendo gestos-

Maestra: -entrando al salon- kuwabara…como has demostrado ser normal te cambiare a… -se calla al ver a un kuwabara loko- 0.0U…..eh….olvidalo ya me voy –sale y cierra con llave-

Kuwabara: ah!!! no espere!!! –golpeando la puerta-

Niño: jeje –agarra la cucaracha-

Kuwabara: NOO!!! PORK A MI!!!!!!???????'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Con Hiei-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hiei: le dije que estoy en esta preparatoria T.T –sobandose la oreja-

Maestra: ó.ò perdon ….pero….eres…tan enano que no sabia que estudiara aquí –abre la puerta del salon de hiei- ehh….maestro disculpe ocurrio un pequeño incidente n.ñU –entra hiei-

Kurama: -con la cabeza recargada en el banco dormido- -.-zzzzz

Maestro: Minamino! –golpea el banco-

Kurama: YO NO REPROBE MAMA!!! –grita exaltado mientras se despierta de golpe y con los ojos abiertos como platos-

Todos (excepto las chicas): jajaja

Chicas: ¬¬ silencio!!

Botan: n.ñU que salon mas raro

Kurama: o///oU lo-lo lo lamento maestro no volvera a suceder

Maestro: salga minamino –enojado-

Kurama: si –camina hacia la puerta-

Botan: -se para de repente- profesor fue un accidente dijo que no volveria a pasar

Maestro: será mejor que le haga compañía

Botan:ah-…..-.-…si –sale con kurama-

Kurama: perdon estas en problemas por mi culpa u.u –cerrando la puerta del salon-

Botan: jeje no es tu culpa xD io y mi bocota

¿? –se escucha una voz detrás de ellos- hola! Que hacen aquí hace mucho que no nos vemos jejeje

Kurama y Botan: -voltean y miran a esa persona con terror- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!??????'

----------------------------CONTINUARA-----------------------

xD weno aki se termina el cap 3 espero que les guste

¿Quién sera? O.o

Kuwabara saldra del salon para retrasados mentales?? xD

Dejaran de confundir a hiei con un niño?? xD

Weno…perdon por no haber contestado los reviews xD

**Tohru Honda:**hiii!!! One-san!! muchas gracias por tu review!! Y sip aki ta el otro cap para que lo leas eh!! Y luego te doy la dirección de mi otro fic

**NaOmI ShImAmUrA -ZoRi-**grax por tu review!! Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic xD

**-La guida spirituale Botan-**xDD que weno que te gusta mi fic, seh kurama es vanidoso en mi fic pero ashi lo quiero xD y botan agresiva? Weno eso se me ocurrio de repente xD y si luego va a haber musho kurbo me encanta esa pareja!! Mushas gracias por tu review espero que sigas leyendo mi fic aios on

**Nino-san: **xD perdon por no haberte contestado jeje sip mi msn es xD espero que te haya ido bn en vacaciones!! Y hola ko!! on grax por leer mi fic!! Aki esta el otro cap espero que te guste y gracias por los animos!! xDD

**takethatforever22:**que bueno que te gusto mi fic!!! Gracias por tu review xDD tratare de actualizarlo mas pronto xD

**Raven BlacK SparroW** xD que weno que te gusta! Seh shuichi fresa xDD weno ahí luego hablamos por msn xD cuidate y sige leiendo mi fic jeje

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! on tratare de actualizar lo ams pronto posible el otro cap

DEJEN REVIEWS UN SEAN MALOS

Atte: Winry y Botan

Botan: es Botan y Winry mensa ¬¬

Winry: xD weno weno como sea


End file.
